runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Nomad's Requiem
January 18th, 2010 Hello and welcome to the first feedback update of 2010! Last week's update was pretty big (our second ever grandmaster quest!) but that doesn't mean we can't make it better. We've been looking at your feedback and we've made some changes, not just to the quest, but also to the minigame itself - Soul Wars. To start, we've improved the reward for the quest itself because many of you thought it was so challenging. You will now get 100 zeal points as a reward. If you got 70 points before this update, the extra points can be claimed from Zimberfizz. Now for improvements to the other reward - the Soul Wars cape. The cape can now teleport you directly to Soul Wars a maximum of 10 times. Once all these charges have been used up, the cape becomes unwearable and will need to be recharged with 15 zeal points at Soul Wars. As a little extra bonus, we've also added the ability to change your cape to green as well as blue and red. As many players have noted, this new cape seems to decrease the value of the quest cape so we've made some additions to that as well. Remember all those elite achievement diaries a few months ago, well now there's a cape to prove to everyone that you've completed all those tough tasks - an Achievement Diary cape! This has all the same bonuses as the quest cape but with a different emote and a different seller - Explorer Jack. But we're not just releasing one new skill cape - we're releasing two! For all of those players who have tried long and hard to get there hands, or ears, on all that music then this is the cape for you! Once you have unlocked every track in the game, visit a new musician in Zanaris to buy your cape. In order to provide an emote for this new cape, the Air Guitar emote now requires max music and the music skill cape itself to activate. You may be wondering: This is great but how does it improve the quest cape? Simple! The music, achievement diary and quest points capes all trim each other, just like skillcapes! We hope the new bonuses of the skill capes help restore some of it's old value. That's not all. As I said before, we've made some improvements to the minigame Soul Wars itself. To prevent the all-powerful clans dominating every game, the only way to enter a game is through the green balance portal. To stop those annoying saboteurs, you can no longer set up barricades in supply areas - whether it be your team's supply area or the enemy's supply area. Finally, in an effort to make games even more exciting, we've made sure you can only play Soul Wars on a designated world. So head over to World 143, 44 or 145 and get fighting for that zeal. That's all for now, bye! ---- Soul Wars Capes The original Soul Wars cape gave a large defence bonus and the biggest prayer bonus of any in-game item. With this upgrade, the cape gains 10 teleport charges to Soul Wars. Once used up, for 15 zeal points, Zimberfizz will recharge the cape. The cape will not teleport past Level 30 Wilderness. In addition to the major upgrade, the cape was upgrades aesthetically with the addition of a new colour - green. Changing the colour of the cape to green or back to red or blue is free when you talk to Zimberfizz, just like before. Skill Capes With this feedback update, two new skill capes and another version of the quest cape. Trimmed Quest Cape To trim the quest cape, the player must have unlocked all the music or completed all the achievement diaries, as well as completed all quests. The trimmed quest cape, like the other two new skill capes, has a much higher prayer bonus (+8) than the other skill capes (+4) due to the difficult nature of it's requirements. Music Cape The music cape is awarded to any player that unlocks all the music tracks in game. When the cape was released, there were 631 music tracks in game but, as the amount increases, so does the cape's requirements. As the quest cape's requirements also change, the music cape can trim the quest cape and vice versa. The cape is sold by a new fairy musician by the main fairy ring in Zanaris, simply called Master Fairy Musician, who is located in the market area. Along with the Wise Old Man, the master musician is the only skillcape vendor not to be wearing their cape. Due to their incredible skill, resting while listening to this fairy musician restores run energy and life points faster than normal musicians. The emote for this skillcape is identical to the old Air Guitar emote. For this reason, the air guitar emote was removed from the game for players with only 500 songs and can only be activated by the skillcape emote button. Just like the quest cape, the difficult requirements of this cape mean it has a higher prayer bonus (+8) than other skill capes (+4). Achievement Diary Cape The achievement diary cape is awarded to players who can complete all diaries at all levels of difficulty. At the time of the cape's release, this meant completing 1 beginner diary, 7 easy diaries, 7 medium diaries, 7 hard diaries and 6 elite diaries. As more diaries are released, the requirements for the cape change just like the aforementioned quest point and music cape so can trim, and be trimmed by these capes. You can buy this from Zoe after completing Zoe's Quest. The emote for the cape is the same as the quest cape emote, only with a green instead of blue symbol. As with the two previous capes, the difficulty of the cape's requirements mean it has a higher prayer bonus (+8, not +4).